Born of Hatred: Sequal to Escape the Pain
by Entoxica
Summary: The daughter of Mecha, Kesou. The son of Big, Hyde. They met by the anger of fighting, and gained a hatred for one another or to be specific, Kesou gained a hatred of Hyde. However, when Kesou has a plan and joins up with Hyde. Hyde has a plan as well...


The hedgehog that was Kesou turned to the Shadow Androids that stood side by side, awaiting her command. She was a pale pink hedgehog, her quills styled into short hair, then up in a small ponytail on top of her hair. The quills pionted forward, giving her an amazonish look, one that would never make anyone think her weak. "Go to Paris," she ordered, "take whatever you want, and bring the idiots who resist to me, I'll have my fun with them." The androids flew on their jetpacks to Paris to obey Kesou's commands. "You're getting better." a voice beside her mentioned dryly. She turned to the metallic blue rbot with a grin, "I always do Metal Sonic, after all, I'm my father's daughter." Kesou sighed and used an ability inherited by her father, teleportation.

Kesou teleported next to Mecha, the white hedgehog cyborg that was her father, "They're invading Paris," Kesou informed, referring to the androids.

"And the other capitals? What of them? This won't draw out those meatbags well enough, you should be killing, not ransacking." Kesou looked down, ashamed. No matter how hard she tried, the part of her that was alive softened the cold heart that her mechanic parts should have controled

"I apologize, Father."

"Bring Metal Sonic to me, he will be sacraficed to the doctor's experiments." Kesou paused, unsure of what to do. She loved Metal Sonic, he was the only one in the Egg Army who did not try to make her a heartless killing machine, though he himself was one. "It would be unwise to refuse me."

Kesou teleported to her room, where Metal Sonic was shut down to reboot. Emotionlessly, she picked him up and brought him to her father. Mecha put Mecha in a machine, where all of his parts were torn apart, then ejected . Kesou looked at the head of what was once Metal Sonic. Mecha and Kesou walked out of the room side by side and departed at a fork, niether ever giving the other a glance. Kesou climbed into her bed and rested, she would need the energy fo the night.

Kesou awoke, and dressed herself in a new outfit, rather than her black, leather pants and shirt. This outfit was lacy and black, exposing her legs slightly. She looked down at her right leg, it was metal and cold, overall useless and without weapons. She wished that her kill saw her for the cyborg she was and not a weak little girl. Mentally slapping her self, Kesou reminded heself that what they thought didn't matter, they were simply prey and would die either way. She tiptoed silently down the halls, if she used her teleportatio, Mecha would sense the energy and teleport at the same location.

It was lucky for Kesou that she had the common sense to wear her black slippers rather than her boots, even Eggman, whose snoring was louder than a HIM band concert, would awaken with. However, these slippers were soundless, even with the added weight on her right foot. She approached the room filled with spare parts that would be melted down into new parts and saw the head of Metal Sonic. Without the rest of his body, it was simply a head, but it **still** a part of Metal Sonic. Kesou gingerly picked up the head and stepped into a room that would teleport her to a different base. Robots used this for transportation all of the time, so Mecha would not consider it unusual for energy to come from that area.

Kesou arrived at one of Eggman's old, unused bases; so small that it didn't even have a name. She relaxed, this base was in the Mystic Ruins, not even people came her, she could mourn in private. She stepped out of the neon room and saw many trees and a river in front of her. She leapt over the river, and walked around as she searched for an appropiate burial ground. She approached the true ruins of the Mystic Ruins, ancient buildings which held within them tombs of tribe chiefs long passed, it was perfect.

Kesou started digging with her hands, careful not to get her dress dirty. Not as a personal issue, but as respect to Metal Sonic. As she dug deeper and deeper, Kesou wished she had the foresight to bring a shovel. The hole was finally dug; Kesou placed Metal Sonic's head in the hole and started to push the dirt over the exposed earth. When the deed was done, Kesou got up and looked at the mound of dirt, it wasn't a very professional looking job, but it would have to do. Kesou glanced around one more time to see if no one was looking, then she looked down at the dirt. She let out all the tears she held in all day, the flowed down her cheek and landed on the dirt. She never tried to stop the tears, she felt she was entitled one day of weakness, as long as she was stong for the rest of her life. She reached up and pulled her quills out of the ponytail atp her head. It was odd, just getting rid of that single part of her style made her seem less fierce and more... alive. She gently buried the pontail-holder and stood up once more. She looked to the sky and knew she'd have to return soon if no one were to know she was there. However, someone knew she was there, and watched her as she buried Metal Sonic's remains.

_Hours earlier_

Hyde the Cat arose frm his slumber in the little hut that rested on the corner of the Mystic Ruins. He was the offspring of Big and Blaze the Cats, and he inherited certian aspects from each of them. From his mother, he inherited wittiness, speed, and the powers of Sol. From his father, contentment, slight memory problems, and lack of common sense. His parents lived in the Station Square, but Hyde preferred to live in the Mystic Ruins with the now giant Froggy. No one's quite sure how it happened (some think it was because he was exposed to both the powers of Chaos and Sol), but Froggy was now large enough to be a mount for two people, three if they were small. Hyde jumped out of the wooden bed and landed next to the always empty mailbox. He saw Froggy, sleeping in the lake that surrounded the house, and called out to him, "Froggy! Time to go fishing!" Froggy woke up quickly and hopped right next to Hyde, spraying him with water in the process. Hyde just laughed and jumped on Froggy's back, fishing pole in hand, and they left towards today's fishing spot. It wasn't until many hours later that Hyde returned, large fish strung over Froggy's back. The moon was high in the sky, though it provided little light. Froggy knew the way home, and landed in the lake with a big splash. Hyde took the fish and hung them from the roof to dry. He climbed into his bed and slept.

Many hours later, Hyde awoke, feeling wide awake. More awake than he ever felt during the day. Soudlessly, Hyde crept out of the hut and walked down the jungle path. He wasn't really sure what made him do it, but he followed that path to the ruins, once the home of the first Priestess of Chaos, Tikal. He saw someone in the ruins, and quickly jumped atop the decaying wall. It was a girl, and she was digging. Curious, Hyde watched her ritual silently. Because of the moon's dim light, she was little more than a silloette to Hyde, but he could see her bright hazel eyes, shining with unshed tears.He watched her, mezerized by her delicate form's enormous strength. She finally finished digging, and she picked up what looked like a large, pointy rock, and dropped it in the hole. She started pushing the dirt back into the hole, and Hyde watched. When the dirt was once again in the earth it came from, the girl stood up. The shining tears that brimmed her eyes fell, one by one. She niether sobbed nor choked, she simply let the tears fall delicately off her cheeks. Without warning, she reached up above her head and let her hair down, and buried what it was once held up with. More tears fell, and she walked off as more brightness started to come, promising the dawn soon to come. Hyde followed her trough the trees and saw her go into the giant metal box. She pressed coordinates, then the doors closed, she left.


End file.
